


Sizing You Up

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Size Kink, Supernatural - Freeform, plus size reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Reader has a size kink. Sam Winchester continues to egg it on.





	Sizing You Up

Size doesn’t matter, right? Of course, that’s what everyone tells you. Being a little “bigger” than everyone else certainly didn’t make you less beautiful in the eyes of a certain Winchester. Speaking of this Winchester, little did he know that you had a thing for him. And it wasn’t just his eyes or his cute little smirk. It was how tall and brooding he was. It was the way he flexed his arms when he reached up to take a sip of his morning coffee; large muscles anybody? Yes please!

Your face burned with excitement as Sam wrapped his arms around you from behind. Just the mere strength was enough to make you melt. “Hi Sammy”, you giggled.

He bent down and whispered in your ear, “Hey beautiful. I see you’ve already made my coffee.”

Oof. His voice made you shiver. There was a reason why you got up fifteen minutes earlier. You wanted to make his favorite morning beverage just so you could watch those arms flex yet again. He nearly spewed when he saw your eyes grow wide.

“Y/N? Are you…quite alright?”, he asked amused.

“Uhh…yep. Yea I’m fine”, you blushed.

Sam grunted, knowing that something was up. He kind of had a feeling as to what it was. You only made those faces when he did certain things or walked a certain way. In fact, just the other day (he recalled), he heard you whimpering as he towered over you to ask you a question.

He took your hand and said gently, “It’s okay if you like…certain sizes. I kind of figured it out myself.”

You playfully snorted. “Well, I’ll have you know Sammy-boy, you owe me several pairs of panties for what you did to me yesterday. Towering over me like that? Do you do these things on purpose?”

“Nah”, he smirked. There goes that smirk again. Gosh darned it why was he so beautiful?

After putting the breakfast dishes up, you turned around to see him looking you up and down. Was he checking you out?!

“Sam? Is there something wrong?”, you questioned feeling a little paranoid.

He shrugged casually, “Just sizing you up darlin’.” He winked and left the kitchen. There goes another pair of panties!


End file.
